Come What May
by Scaramouche Khashoggi
Summary: Meat will love him until her dying day. A little look into Meat and Brit's past. A response to skaramooshy's shuffle challenge. ONESHOT COMPLETE


**This is a response the skaramooshy's shuffle challenge. Pretty much like any other music shuffle challenge, hit shuffle first song that plays has to somehow inspire the story. This is what ended up playing:**

**Come What May- Ewan McGregor/Nicole Kidman- Moulin Rouge Soundtrack**

**I really hate songfics, so I don't put the song in the ficie, but I do reference it a lot by the end. If you want the lyrics, Google it.**

It was raining, heavily. After the summer's severe draught, Meatloaf had forgotten that it could rain so heavily, with large drops falling and splattering everywhere. She had seen the storm come in, and she couldn't help but run out into it. She had hoped that maybe the heavy rain would be able to wash away all of the pain, sadness, and anger that had come with Brittney's death. She had managed to gain back most of her memories and thoughts after Galileo had ushered in the time of Rhapsody with the world's first rock concert in over a hundred years.

But with the memories came the pain. When she had just been brain drained, she had felt like she had lost something, but she hadn't been able to remember what it was. It had made her feel hurt, but the pain was dull and could go away with some whiskey. Now that she remembered, the pain was worse, and the whiskey was no help.

So when the rain came falling down, she ran into it in hopes of washing away her emotions for a bit. She wandered the streets, completely drenched and not really paying attention to where she was going. When she finally took stock of where her path had led, she found she was at the intersection where she and Brit had first met Galileo and Scaramouche. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to those two kids if she and her lover hadn't found them. She also wandered what the world would be like if they hadn't brought the two to the Heartbreak. Maybe she would still have Brit, but his blessed Rhapsody would never have come. It was a bitter double edged sword she thought.

At this intersection, she also thought, with some regret, about the words she had muttered to Brit shortly before Galileo and Scaramouche had turned the corner. "I wish we had never heard of divine."

"You don't mean that," Brit had thundered back. Meat had regretted the words the moment they had left her mouth, and the pain was in Brit's voice.

No, she had never meant it. She never would mean it. If it hadn't been for divine, the rhapsody, the legend of the dreamer, and all other things Bohemian, she would never have had her life with Brit. It was because of the Bohemians that they had been able to finally be together.

She remembered the day they met. She had been a GaGa Girl called Barbara . But she was always being told that she was too loud for a GaGa Girl. Her teachers and parents had also said she didn't listen to what she was told, and they had complained that she didn't take direction, and they had called her stupid. She thought she would never meet a boy who would like her. Then she met him. He was called William . He was louder than any other person she had met. He also didn't hesitate to use force to make a point. He defiantly had the body for it, Meat recalled. It was his body that had attracted her, but his personality that made her stick around. It was what he said to her that had made her fall in love with him. "I love everything about you. And anything they," by they he had meant the rest of PlanetMall, "say is bad about you I love even more, because it's what makes you stand out."

He always said things like that, insulting the way the Yuppies thought, or the way PlanetMall regulated the world. That was what got him in trouble, Meat thought with a small smile. The secret police had come in the night to arrest him. It had been raining like tonight. He had fought all of them off, and had run straight to her home, afraid they were going to take her away to the Seven Seas of Rye. He had woke her up and they ran away together into the streets.

He took her to meet Pop, the Bohemian who had given him all the rebellious ideas. At first Meat had been afraid to join the Bohemians. But she soon came to love them more then she had ever loved her own family. She remembered the day Brit and she chose their new names, it was the same day they decided to become an exclusive pair. They never called it marriage; marriage was a thing for Yuppies.

And through all that time, and all their spats they had always loved each other. They had promised that day that they would love each other until the end of time. So every time he vented something about her being to headstrong or stupid, she would just have to remind him that was what he liked about her. And things would once again be mended.

But after all that, she was alone, in the middle of a deserted street in the rain. She realized the error in thinking the rain would wash away the pain. For it to do that, she would have to let it wash away her love for the man that had opened her eyes to how beautiful the real world was. Without Britney, she would never have felt like her life wasn't a waste, she would never have seen the beautiful grace the world moved with. She would never have fallen asleep in his arms promising to love her, no matter what came their way.

And as she stood there in the rain she whispered their promise once more, "I will love you, until my dying day."


End file.
